


Blue Salvia

by YohMewz



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healer, Mention of Baka to Test for now, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Satan is her dad so yea, class 1-a - Freeform, its Satan what do you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohMewz/pseuds/YohMewz
Summary: I'm shitty at summary so...sorryThe beginning of her life was a long lasting nightmare but hopefully now life will be better for her and her brothers. With the idea of living a simple life and not bring too much attention to herself...But having a Brother that constantly loves to see how much he can fuck with his siblings that peaceful life is going to take a lot longer to get to.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kirishima Shouko/Sakamoto Yuuji, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Student File: Okumura, Sona

**Student File Loading.....**

**Loading Complete**

**Subject:** Okumura, Sona (Originally name: Lilith)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** 04/07

**Height:** 5'1 or 154.94cm

**Hair:** Long Black Faux Locs with the right side shaved dyed light purple

**Eyes:** Forest Green

**Blood Type:** O-

**Schools:**

(Formerly)Fumizuki Academy

(Currently)U.A

**Birthplace:** Wakanda

**Family:**

**Mother:** Nanu, Sonya

**Father:** Unknown only goes by Satan

**Siblings:**

Pheles, Mephisto

Pheles, Amaimon

Okumura, Rin

Okumura, Yukio

**Occupations:** Student/ Part-time Florist/ Assistant Nurse

**Quirks:**

**1st Quirk:** Demonic Plant Control - Has control over plant life and she can grant the plants she controls sentience

**2nd Quirk:** Healing Touch - Either by a simple hand shake, hug or kiss, Sona is able to heal many wounds or sickness which turns her hair white. Many regain strength after healing touch but once Sona hair turns completely white she can no longer use any of her quirks until color returns which nearly takes a week if fully wiped out. She could enter a coma-like state in which she is defenseless.

**Power:**

**Offence:** 3 /5,  **Defense:** 4/5

**Speed:** 3/5

**Technique:** 3/5

**Intelligence:** 4/5

**Cooperativeness:** 5/5

[ **_Hero Name: HP Hero, Aja_ ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/yoh-sona-mewz/art/Sona-Okumura-861566352)


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just introducing Sona, Amaimon and Mephisto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer but im trying

11th of April Saturday 20XX

Mephisto House Above True Cross Academy

Mt. Kinpoku, Sado, Niigata, Japan

The day my older brother, Mephisto, came for me I was around five or six. He brought me to this palace, this room and said ‘This is now your home, this room is yours to feel safe where no harm will ever come to you’ . You know what he was right, I was the safest in that room. 

Throughout the years I filled the room with so many personal items and plants it felt like a jungle my other brother Amaimon would say. But now it lies empty. I do not like the emptiness.

Boxes are stacked neatly in a row by the door leading to the hallway. All the plants I have collected in my room were already transported to my new living quarters. I sat on the floor in front of the large bay window with a single African Daisy in a small purple clay pot. The early morning light was shining through with its heat as I gently stroked the petals waiting for my family to wake. 

_ Clack...Click...Clack...Click...Clack...Click… _

From the hallway a shadow the size of a medium dog came creeping down slowly. Lifting my head up I click my tongue once to gain the shadow's attention, just before it passes in the door frame. A creature with a dull yellow round body with leafy green long arms and shorter back hind legs. Its mouth was just as wide as its body with four crimson horns and five tear drop spots on the top of its head. 

“[Behemoth](https://aonoexorcist.fandom.com/wiki/Behemoth) come here boy.” With a wag of its long green tail it quickly hopped over to my side. Nuzzling into my side I place the Daisy pot on the ground before petting Behemoth’s head. “Are you excited boy we’re going to Musutafu today?” Behemoth’s large pink tongue flopped out as he’s back leg started kicking.

“ ‘It’s for the best,’ Mephy said. I'll get my training in better without distractions and get out from under everyone’s eye to experience new things. I’m very nervous, boy. I'll be far from home.” I sighed softly, giving Behemoth one last pet I picked on the pot before standing up. 

“You know there’s other reasons why Brother is sending you off, right?” With a startled yelp I jumped back, hit the window with a noticeable bang. 

Looking back at the door there stood a man in his early twenties with fair skin and a spiked dark green hair. [Deck out](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529947081156307500/) is a pair of dull maroon red jeans, bright yellow long shirt with a tan hoodie and a dull maroon red leather jacket. The man at the door was none other than [Amaimon](https://aonoexorcist.fandom.com/wiki/Amaimon), the second oldest brother.

“Jeez Am could you please make noise before walking up on me.”

“Not very sorry but I’ll try to make more noise for you little sister…” 

“Yea...sure you will”

Walking over to Amaimon I brushed my hand lightly across his cheek where a light red scare. Sadness and guilt filled me as my hand began to glow a soft lime green, brushing the mark again the skin started to knit and heal itself until nothing was left. 

“I’m sorry brother…” Focusing his gold and blue split eyes into mine, Amaimon was to stroke my head but instead he grabbed me by both my pointed ears and pulled them out. “OOOWWWW! Amaimon let go !” 

“Stop blaming yourself...This was bound to happen plus I’m a hero I can handle it”

“But you shouldn’t have to OOOWWW stop it!” His sharp claw-like nails were killing my cheeks.

“No but I’m the older brother it’s what I’m supposed to do” Finally release my cheeks from their painful prison Amaimon clicked his tongue once to gain Behemoth’s attention who was licking his back legs. “Anyway sister if three is nothing left to do Brother said to move the last of your boxes to the apartment.”

“No, there is nothing left but these few boxes here, is Mephy not joining us?” I said rubbing my light sepia brown skinned cheeks. 

Pulling a golden skeleton key out of his hoodie’s pocket Amaimon approach the close in suit bathroom door. Placing the key in the lock, the door started to shine a pink like light reflecting off water. “Brother said he will join us in a few moments. To start without him” 

Opening the door no longer leads to a bathroom but to a three bedroom space savvy [apartment](https://www.decoist.com/space-savvy-japanese-apartment-cat-walkways/?chrome=1). The interior was designed in golden oak planks with custom floating shelves and wooden cabinets; many of the surfaces were covered in potted plants of different kinds and different picture frames. 

Amaimon grabbed up a row of the boxes and shuffled into the new location. Behemoth was quick to follow his owner with two boxes in his arms. Pushing the last four boxes through the door I walked down the hallway leading to the three bedrooms. Since I had a whole apartment I decided to limit the amount of plants in my room. 

The door to the right was painted maroon with a simple orange capital Arial ‘A’ on it. _ ‘Ugh Amaimon took the master bedroom’ _ Going over to the one of the other bedroom doors, I went to the door on the left closest to the bathroom. Tapping on the door twice it glowed pink like before but instead the door changed to a forest green color with a silver capital Papyrus ‘S’.

Entering into the[ room](http://homelyvista.com/file/2016/12/Cool-Teen-Girl-bedroom-design-idea-Nature-Insipired-768x480.jpg) I saw a floating golden oak nightstand, cabinets and shelves. The walls were mint green with spots of purple scatter around. Instead of a window there was a large sliding glass door leading to the balcony that wraps around the apartment. There was a floating desk near the sliding door with a purple rolled-up comforter with two big fluffy mint green pillows. In the middle of the room where a bed should have been was a large two feet around circle flat clay pot. There was soil inside and a single hole. 

“Okay everything looks good just need my Flower Bed” Taking the African Daisy out of the small pot I gently ease it into the hole just as my hands began to glow the soft lime green color again. Once it was in the soil the flower grew in size until it was as big as a queen size bed. Going over to the dresser I placed the empty pot down and picked up the blanket and pillows; took them over to my bed. Putting them in their proper place I left out of the room. 

Walking to the kitchen I could hear shuffling and the sounds of pots moving. In the kitchen was a purple small imp like being with small yellow horns; he was in the process of cooking salmon and tamagoyaki. 

“[Ukobach](https://aonoexorcist.fandom.com/wiki/Ukobach)! It smells so good I’m glad to see you” Giving the small imp a pat on his head as he smiled back at the greeting.

“Since Rin already knows how to cook I figure you and Amaimon could use someone to provide you with a proper balanced diet.” A pair of arms wrap their way around my neck and the body behind me lean against me.

“Big Brother thank you, will you be staying to help unpack the last of the boxes?” Turning around I gave [Mephisto](https://aonoexorcist.fandom.com/wiki/Mephisto_Pheles) a hug back. After everything it was nice to be able to bury my face into his chest. 

“Oh what boxes are there to unpack, my dear?” Leaning around Mephisto’s side I stared into the living room where the boxes were places to see them all gone, only Amaimon remained sitting up-side-down in the hammock in the corner of the room. 

Smiling brightly I grab hold of his hand to pull him over to the dining room table. 

“So Mephy what’s the plan? Why Musutafu?” Sitting across from each other at the table I want to know what he’s plan was involving Amaimon and myself to move away from home.

Clapping his hands, Mephisto gave me one of his nervous cheeky smiles. “Well you have to promise not to be angry, okay my adorable little rose who is the apple of my eyes, my darling baby-” 

“Brother has transferred you to U.A in the General Education department with modified classes to study under Recovery Girl” Amaimon with his collected tone explained to me without all the suck up endearment terms. 

“Wait...What...WHAT?!?!” Slamming my hands down on the table’s surface, a flashing of lime green glow burst throughout the apartment and almost instantly my quirk took effect. All the plants began to grow at a rapid pace; the windows and balcony were being blocked by the thick growth of plants.

“AMAIMON!” 

“What you were taking too long plus I’m the favorite when she mad at you.”

“Why would you send me to U.A...that school focuses mainly on Hero society?” By now the plants were beginning to morph into  sentience demonic plants to match the angry coursing through my veins. 

“Well Sweet Buttercup after everything that happened last month I can’t have you and Rin in the same school.” Getting out of his seat, Mephisto approached my side grabbing my hands in a gentle hold. “It’s too dangerous for you to be anywhere else but U.A outside of my school of course is just as safe and reliable.” 

Looking away from him, the angry I was feeling earlier dissipated as did the effect of my quirk. The plants all lose their sentences and shrink back to their original size. “Okay…”

“I know this isn’t ideal for but think about the new possibilities; new friends, learning more in the medical training and -”

“You could get a boyfriend.” “I can get a boyfriend”

“NO BOYFRIENDS” Meshipto’s left eye was twitching at the mere thought. “Amaimon you the adult here so under no circumstance with our baby sister be dating or its the cuckoo clock for you, got it both of you?” 

“Got cha Mephy” “Okay brother” Amaimon and I made quick eye contact before smiling innocently at our Elder brother. 

“Ugh... anyway let’s eat and then I’ll take my leave for the day” Mephisto’s eye was still twitching as well as the vein on his forehead. 


	3. Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a proof reader so if you see a mistake forgive me

12th of April Sunday 20XX

Amaimon & Sona Apartment

Musutafu, Japan

  
  


Waking in the morning was different in the new apartment, I was used to the quiet early sounds of nature coming from my open bedroom window. But here all I could hear was the racket of the city coming more alive. Cars zooming around, random honks here and there and the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance. Much different from home.

Stepping out of the bathroom I fix the strap of my white floral flare dress while making my way to the living room. In the living room Amaimon was munching away on a large box of cherry flavor Pocky while laying across the couch in the clothes from the previous day. 

“Amai we just had breakfast, how can you possibly still want to eat?”

“I’m a growing boy still” He replied back at the same time, shoving a few more sticks in his mouth.

Sighing softly I grab my nude color mini backpack off the side table. “Well come on Amai I want to grab a few more things for school tomorrow” Walking to the front door I threw on my light black half body cardigan. 

Flipping himself off the side of the couch Amaimon joined me to the front entrance. 

“Lead the way little one.”

_______

After shopping for the past two hours I was getting a bit hungry and thirsty. Handing my brother the latest of many bags that contained a few books I led him over to a cute café that was close back to the station. The Café was called “Midnight Latte” a slick modern design of black and white and splashes of red around. 

Pushing Amaimon off to an empty table by the window I let him know I would order the food and drinks. Walking up to the counter, an adorable cute girl in a simple black uniform stood there ready to take orders.

“Hello welcome to Midnight Latte what can I get for you today?”

“I would like a medium hot chai tea latte with a strawberry cheesecake also a large hot mocha with extra whip cream and a large double chocolate chip mix berries cheesecake parfait.” Looking away from the menu I stared at the waitress with a nervous smile. “With that parfait I need it to have extra chips, berry sauce and lots of whip cream.” 

Behind the counter the girl’s eyes widen at the amount of extra add-on to the order. “Oh well yes of course umm that’s going to be ¥3,156.56”

Handing over the credit card that Mephisto gave me (“Only use this card for emergency, Sona”) 

“Okay here you go it will be out shortly” She passed back the card before taking the order sheet to the group in the back. 

Turning away I was about to make my way back to Amaimon’s side when I ran head first into the figure behind me. A pair of hands were quick to stead my stumble by grabbing my upper arms. Gazing up I was met with a tall, lean teenager decked out in a tight V-neck black shirt with an orange flannel long-sleeve hoodie jacket. He had chin-length black hair that was style spiked downwards with bangs halfway down from his forehead. He had wide black almond-shaped eyes and a smile full of straight teeth.

_ ‘He’s pretty cute’ _

“Woah haha sorry about that should have given you move space, you okay?”

Blushing slightly I looked away while rubbing my neck. “I’m fine thank you, sorry for bumping into you.”

“It’s all good, bonita.” The black hair teen made the comment resulting in my cheeks heating up.

“Oh hey Sero here for your usual order?” The cat girl barista called out

“Yes please thanks Nami” 

Playing with my hands flustered, I stepped to the side as ‘Sero’ boy paid for his orders. Stepping over to my side, Sero leaned against the counter with a smirk. _ ‘I swear to the heavens above I can’t take that smirk’  _

“My name is Sero Hanta and you, lindura?” He has to know those endearments are driving me crazy. 

“I’m Okumura Sona nice to meet you.” “And it's lovely to meet you”

If I didn't have such reddish-brown skin I’m sure my skin would be cherry red. _ ‘Sona red alert this is highly out of our comfort. Error 404 Windows Blue screen’  _

By the time my internal screaming was over the girl, Nami was placed two trays down. “Sero stop hitting on my customers, I don’t need you to run them off” She gave Sero a light smack on the arm before making her way back to the kitchen. 

“Aww come on Nami I don't flirt with everyone” Sero replied back as we each picked up our respectable trays. Comparing the two trays, my was over the top with all the extra sugar while Sero’s was simple; a plain latte and slice of crumble coffee cake. Looking at the two trays it looks like I was a glutton. _ ‘Please don't think I’ll be eating all this’  _

“Mighty big meal for a small one?”  _ ‘Noooooo _ ’ I was internally crying now. 

“What? Oh no that’s not all for me” Laughing lightly I pointed over to the front of the café by the window where Amaimon sat surrounded by all the bags of today's shopping trip. “I’m feeding my brother over there for being a wonderful back to school shopping buddy” 

“That’s nice of him...he looks kind of familiar?" The cute boy tilted his head slightly while staring directly at Amaimon.

“Oh yea probably know him by his hero name; King of Earth, Amaimon” Walking off to my table, Sero followed behind with a small stumble.

“Wait...what no way” 

Amaimon, who was just staring up at the ceiling, almost thousands of miles away, was quick to lock eye contact with Sero as we approached the table. Gesturing for Sero to sit down in one of the other spare seats, I placed the tray down in front of my brother as I sat in front of him with Sero sitting on his left. 

“Who’s this, little flower?” Amaimon pointed at Sero with his sharp black nails; Sero to his credit didn’t show too much nervousness. 

“Amaimon meet Sero Hanta” Picking up my chai latte I sip lightly on it

“It’s a honor to meet you, sir” Sero held out his hand for a shake

Blinking slowly Amaimon cocked his head to the side while scooping a large bite of his dessert, completely ignoring Sero’s hand. “Were you flirting with my sister?”

Spitting up my drink I watched as Sero’s face burned red in embarrassment.

“What no no of course-”

“I don’t really care unless she says something that makes her uncomfortable” 

Eye twitching in irritation, I kicked Amaimon’s shin roughly. “Stop being rude, please ignore him.”

Letting out a shaky laugh, Sero looked away from Amaimon, who had once again left this earth to devour the food and drink in front of him.

“It’s ok I read some articles that stated that he was a blunt and honest individual”

A moment of silence passed off the table as we all enjoyed the food in front of us.

“So you said you were doing some school shopping? Are you going to school in the area?”

“Yep I’ll be attending U.A in their General Education Department.”

“What no way I’ll be going there in the Hero Department” Sero's expression grew excitable with the mention of the school. “Were you trying to get into the Hero department?”

Shaking my hands in a dismissive way, I replied back. “No I’m not hero material, honestly getting into U.A came to a surprise” My eyes cut over to Amaimon with a strand smile.

“Huh…”

“Nothing so tell me more about you and what drove you to want to be a hero?”

“Only if you share with me more about you?”

Giggle slightly I agreed.

Getting late into the day Sero and I exchanged cell phone numbers before promising to meet up at the station to head to school together. Amazing Amaimon was on his best behavior; best meaning he still made slightly rude comments to Sero between different parfaits. 

  
  


Walking into the apartment, my brother was quick to help me put everything away before letting me know he had business to handle back at True Cross with Mephisto. Smiling, I waved him off as I headed to my room to wait for Ukobach to get dinner ready. 

Placing the last notebook in my floral print backpack, I threw myself into my bed-sized daisy with my phone in hand. Scrolling through my contact I pulled up my best friend since I could remember.

_ MotherNature: Shouko! _

_ DarkWifey: Hello Sona _

_ MotherNature: How’s everything going? I miss you guys ♡ _

_ DarkWifey: We miss you too. Everything is going well. I think Yuuji is closer to accepting the Marriage _

_ MotherNature: *Sweat drop* Awe I’m happy for you I get to be the Maid of Honor right? _

_ DarkWifey: Of course. _

_ DarkWifey: Oh other good news I was place into A Class _

_ MotherNature: WHAT?! Lucky that’s the best class to be in _

_ DarkWifey: It would be but Yuuji was place in the F Class _

_ MotherNature: Not surprising he probably didn't even study for the placement test _

_ DarkWifey: I blame Akihisa. I’m looking through his messages on his phone and most of them are from Aki. _

_ DarkWifey: Do you think they are in a secret relationship _

_ MotherNature: ???? ShoSho now you’re thinking crazy thoughts. Yuji wouldn’t be stupid enough to do that _

_ MotherNature: Wait...how do you know about his messages? _

_ DarkWifey: I had a app install by Tsuchiya on to his phone so I may view it’s contains any time I want _

_ MotherNature: Shouko you should trust him more _

_ DarkWifey: I do… _

_ DarkWifey: It also tracks his location… _

_ MotherNature: Huh? What's wrong Sho? _

_ DarkWifey: He’s no longer at the store like he said he was. He’s heading South instead of North _

_ MotherNature: If he went to the convenience store on the corner of his street, he may be heading to Aki’s place. _

_ DarkWifey: … I should- _

_ MotherNature: Shouko don’t do it. Give him a chance I’m sure it’s going to be a quick friendly visit  _

_ DarkWifey: 10 secs… _

_ MotherNature: No give him a hour or so with his male friends after that he’s free game for you _

_ DarkWifey:... Fine but I do not like this _

_ MotherNature: Yuuji is not a fool to be dishonest to you _

_ MotherNature: Talking about boys, I met someone today _

_ DarkWifey: O.O That's new, how did you meet? _

_ MotherNature: At a café and he was so cute!!♡ Wish I wasn’t there with my brother _

_ DarkWifey: That’s adorable Sona. Will you be seeing him again? _

_ MotherNature: Yep! ^_^ We go to the same school together plus we made plans to ride the train there  _

_ DarkWifey: I guess things are looking up for you  _

_ MotherNature: Only downside is that he is in the Hero department _

_ DarkWifey: Oh… A Hero to be  _

_ MotherNature: Yea...ugh! And he’s so cute and he spoke  _ _Spanish_

_ DarkWifey: My, maybe you can look past the hero thing then _

_ MotherNature: Maybe  _

Hearing a knock on my room door Ukobach gave out a series of squeaks letting me know that the dinner was ready. Quickly changing into a pair of red sleep shorts and a tan tank top with a picture of a chibi version of the number three hero, Hawk on it. Slipping my phone into my pocket I made my way to the kitchen. 

Sitting down at the table I see that Ukobach made a Chicken Stir-fry dish with udon noodles. Picking up my chopsticks I gave thanks to the wonderful chef before digging into the food. “Mmm so good”

**_PING_ **

Pull out my phone I see that Shouko text back

_ DarkWifey: I never understand your feelings on heroes when all your brothers are one.  _

_ MotherNature: It's not the hero's thing, you know that. It's more the dangers and may never come home part that worries me _

_ DarkWifey: Well this year will be a new beginning for you. Let those worries go and find happiness and possible romance _

_ MotherNature: Oh new beginnings huh? How about you do the same with Yuuji then? _

_ DarkWifey: Hmm I don’t know what you mean _

_ MotherNature: Right… oh hey is he still at Aki’s house? _

_ DarkWifey: Oh I almost forgot to check on him _

_ DarkWifey: I must go now _

_ MotherNature: ??? What's wrong? _

_ DarkWifey: Yuuji did not go to Akihisa’s place _

_ MotherNature: Then where is he? _

_ DarkWifey: … Hideyoshi’s  _

_ MotherNature: O.O Oh no… I will pray for his fast recovery after you’re done with him _

_ DarkWifey: Please do… He needs to be standing during the wedding _

_ DarkWifey: Goodnight Sona _

_ MotherNature: Night to you Shouko and Happy Hunting  _

_ DarkWifey: ^_^ _

Putting the phone down I gave Ukobach a small apologetic smile for the disruption at the table. He simply shook his head while eating. 

I was looking forward to the upcoming new school year now. Outside of being without my friends, I think I should take Shouko advice and try to embrace this new exciting adventure. Hopefully the only trouble I run into is what cute boy I would be dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sero is Latino/Japanese  
> lindura - Cutie  
> bonita - Beautiful
> 
> I need Sero to talk spanish is the upcoming season of bnha. I'm at the point that maybe this will be a Sero/OC instead cause fuck youtube video have ruin me. Bakugou who its all about Sero
> 
> I realize in the character profile I wrote Fumizuki Academy which is the school in Baka to Test. And one of the girls' name is Shouko Kirishima which is so perfect. I will be using Shouko alot more cause of this.


	4. First Day & Lavender

13th of April Monday 20XX

Train Station

Musutafu, Japan

  
  


_GunBro: Good Morning Sona have a good day okay?_

_FlowerSis: Good Morning Yukio and I will_

_FlowerSis: You better take care of yourself and Rin too_

_SwordBro: Why do I feel like an afterthought there you little punk_

_FlowerSis: Wow you’re actually a wake. Is the sky turning red and black for anyone else? LOL_

_SwordBro: Oh you’re so funny hahaha_

_GunBro: He had to wake up to make us breakfast since you have Ukobach_

_EarthBro: Why are you all blowing up people’s phone so early in the morning_

_TimeBro: I’m trying to sleep_

_FlowerSis: No one should be sleeping if they have a school to run!_

_TimeBro: I got all the time in the world lil rose_

_FlowerSis: UGH_

_GunBro: UGH_

_SwordBro: UGH_

_EarthBro: Ugh even for you that was bad_

_FlowerSis: Cringy_

_GunBro: With that I have to go Third Year Council Meeting_

_SwordBro: Same meeting up with the Cram School group_

_FlowerSis: Talk to you guys later have a great day_

_GunBro: You too if you need us we're only a phone call away_

_Timebro: Oh she’s going to have the_ **_BEST DAY_ **

_SwordBro: We all agree he’s a weirdo right?_

_FlowerSis:Right_

_GunBro: Right_

_EarthBro: Right_

_TimeBro: Rude Brats_

_FlowerSis: Bye guys_

_GunBro: Bye_

_SwordBro: Bye_

_EarthBro: Bye_

_EarthBro, FlowerSis, GunBro and SwordBro have all sign off_

_TimeBro:_ **_Payback is fun_ **

* * *

Standing by the train station gates I was wearing the proper U.A uniform of a blueish green skirt that sat a few inches above the knees, the white long-sleeve button-up with a red tie and the gray jacket. Like others, my uniform was altered to allow my long black furry tail to slide through without lifting the back of the skirt up. I know Yukio and Mepshito would not approve the alteration since they deem it inappropriate for one to show off their tail but I’m not at home with them. I decided to play it safe on the first day; wearing black tights just in case. 

Pushing a strand of my long black locs back behind my ear, I scrolled through my group messages with my friends back at Fumizuki Academy. 

_Grunt: Who’s ready for a New school year?!?!_

_PinkyBeauty: Akihisa you’re awfully excited_

_Neutrality: Yea why are you so happy, you’re still the P.I_

_Grunt: Ugh why do you have to remind me_

_Grunt: I’m happy cause I want to start and finish this year without any trouble, so a positive attitude will help complice that._

_MotherNature: Me too! Just make some friends, pass my classes and hopefully there’s romance_

_PinkyBeauty: Oh I want that too, Sona. ^////^ maybe this year I’ll tell them how I feel_

_SuplexQueen: Who!?!? And really Sona I have heavy doubt your brothers will let you_

_DarkWifey: Actually Sona met someone yesterday who goes to her new school. She should be meeting him at the station_

_MotherNature: And big bro Amaimon was there too with me so :-P . Everything is look up already_

_Neutrality: Congrats Sona_

_SuplexQueen:?!?!?!?_

_PinkyBeauty: ?!?!?!?_

_CameraPervert: Lucky bastard I saw the uniform of the U.A girl top notch plus they are lax on the uniform. So many short skirts_

_Grunt: Lucky_

_SuplexQueen: AKI_

_PinkyBeauty: AKI_

_Grunt: *sweat drop* Hey Shouko where’s Yuuji?_

_DarkWifey: He’s here with me_

_SuplexQueen: Aki don't change the subject I’m going to get you when I get to class_

_MotherNature: I can almost hear the sounds of two teenage boys screaming in pain lol_

_NotHerHushband: You’re so funny don’t you have a train to catch_

_DarkWifey: I thought we decided to change your username Yuuji...I’m not happy_

_MotherNature: :-P Actually I do talk to you guys later. Good luck girls and Hideyoshi_

  
  


Exactly as I was placing my phone into my jacket’s pocket, I felt a hand resting itself on the top of my hair. Freaking out, my instinct took over; my nails sharpened, my eyes began to glow an acid green color, and my tail quickly wrapped around the figure behind me. Twisting around I swung my hand out to claw at them. 

My eyes widened in shock as who I thought to be some creep turned out to be the tall lanky cute boy I was waiting for, Sero Hanta. Thank heavens that he had reflexes enough to duck down. 

“Oh my heavens, Sero!” Snapping out of my instincts override, everything went back to normal. My tail releases Sero’s waist before curling its way around my leg. “I’m so sorry”

“Woah haha” Sero gave off a nervous laugh as he stood back up straight. “It’s okay I shouldn’t have sneak up on you”

“Still I could have really hurt you ugh” I groan in displeasure hiding my face in my hands.

“Really it’s good, Hermosa” To show he wasn’t affected he gave my head a few pats. “Anyway let’s make our way up, the train should be here shortly”

‘Ugh of all the things why a head pat...it feels like something my brothers would do’ Nodding my head I followed him up the stairs to the platform. 

“So how are you adjusting to the new place?”

“Oh just fine everything is unpack and I’m in a great area that the sunlight reaches all my plants”

“You did mention you like to grow plants huh? Is that part of your quirk or do you just like nature?”

“Both actually, I have control over any plant life. I was born in Wanaka, Africa and my family there was all about loving earth. I didn’t move to Japan until I was four or so ” 

“I couldn’t even tell there’s no accent to you” 

Laughing softly I explain how my brother, Mephisto, hammered it into his siblings' heads the need to learn multiple languages while getting to the top the train was just pulling in so we quickly made our way into the car. 

It was a short ride but it was fun, nice even to have someone to start the day off right with you. 

* * *

Before we knew it we were approaching the tall triple doors doorway of the school’s entrance. Each door was marked with a number 1 through 3. Going through the door mark 1 I became nervous. It was easy to remember that I was once just going to school simply to learn and hopefully have my own flora shop and maybe work part time at a hospital to help. If I went to Fumizuki I would be focused on just academics but here at U.A I’m surrounded by future heroes and those that would be working around or for those heroes. 

It must be a blessing to have met Sero when I did because I believe he senses my uneasiness and acts fast to wrap his arm around my neck; like a side arm hug. 

“Hey why the sudden quietness.?” His eyes held a look of concern as he led us down the hallway to the stairwell to go to the second floor and others. 

“Nothing just now notice the huge change I been place in”

“I’m sure you’re going to be fine and if you have any trouble I’m not too far”

Entering the second floor; the floor held not that many students probably due to the fact that there was still thirty minutes until Homeroom started. The first two doors belong to the Hero department of the first years. Sero was nice enough to walk me down classroom 1-C. 

Stepping to the side of the door I rocked back and forth on my heels as Sero asked me a question.

“Do you want to grab lunch together or are you going to try and make friends in your class?” He teases.

Sticking my tongue I replied back “Sure if you want I’ll meet you at your class”

“Kay have a good day, Corazón” Just hearing the nickname he calls I knew the flowers entwined my hair bloomed and changed color to red to express my flustered state. 

“You ass you know what saying things like that does” Sero gave a smirk and a wink before turning to head to his class. “Butthead!” I could hear his smug laughter at my comment.

Fixing my hair and making sure the flowers in my hair were not spreading I turned to enter into my homeroom. The room was almost full pack with students; some chatting away and others getting prepared for class. Looking at the board in the front of the room I see a seating chart post for all the students to know where they sit. It looks like I was in luck, my seat was fourth in the row by the window. 

Walking to my desk I had to pass by a guy with wild messy indigo colored hair that was flared out in large tufts around his head. He was resting his head down on his arm with his head facing the morning light. He had deep dark bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in a week. Placing my bag down on my desk I reach behind my left ear to one of the flowers in my hair. Focusing on the flower I changed it from a daisy to a lavender. 

Smiling soft I place the lavender in between his knuckles close to his face. 

Sitting down I was just getting comfortable when a low gruff voice spoke in front of me.

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to use your quirk on others…” 

Lifting my eyes up off my desk I stare into the purple hue eyes peeking over his shoulder to stare at me with a look of disinterest and interest. _‘Woah his eyes are intense’_

“Well good thing I didn't use my quirk on you and just the plant huh?” I couldn’t hold his eye contact any longer and turned my eyes to the windows as I fidget with my hands. 

“Hmmm… what is the lavender for?”

“Oh well you see there is still a few minutes before homeroom starts and I thought you look like you weren’t getting enough peaceful sleep so I ummm know that lavender helps with relaxing. “ At this point I was just a rumbling mess shaking up a storm. “My brother Yukio used to have trouble sleeping, so I used to feel his room up with lavender, jasmine, chamomile and a lot others. Also did you know lavender was used for mummification in ancient Egypt. Lav-”

Smirking the boy sat up, turned in his chair to face me more. “Easy there you’re starting to sound like a brochure” He held the stem of the purple floral plant between his thumb and pointer, almost in an admiring way. “Thanks I have been having a bit of trouble sleeping, so I keep this” With that he tucked it into his hair right behind his right ear. 

My face was burning by the gesture. “My name is Okumura, Sona it's nice to meet you-”

“Shinso, Hitoshi”

“Shinso-san, umm let’s do our best”

“You can drop the honorific Okumura and sure, let’s do our best” Shinso smirked before relaxing back into his chair.

‘ _It should be illegal to smirk like Sero this morning and now Shinso I’m surprised my skin hasn’t melted off by the high burning feeling.’_ Groaning to myself I dropped my head down in my hands. 

* * *

It wasn’t long after that our homeroom teacher came in with a short introduction of himself and the typical lecture on behavior and what he wanted out of his class. After that he led us down to the auditorium where many other classes were gathering for the opening ceremony.

Walking there Shinso and myself were able to chat a bit more with each other; honestly I chatted as Shinso more or less teased me. 

We were placed on the farthest left side of the room towards the middle. The rows in front of us were empty; missing class of 1-A. I didn’t see Sero so I’m assuming that he was place in the missing 1-A. 

The ceremony was about the same as any other school; lectures from a handful of teachers, a weird intro of the Guidance Counselor (Hound Dog) and one from Recovery Girl. But it wasn’t until after Recovery Girl’s speech that the good luck I was having runs dry.

“Oh before Recovery Girl leaves I would like to bring up on stage a new part-time members of the U.A staff that will be assisting in the nurse’s office” Principal Neza stated

“Would Miss. Okumura, Sona of Class 1-C please up here”

I believe time has stopped all around me or maybe I was finally having that heart attack; I could feel my body but at the same time my chest was being crushed inwards. I’m pretty sure all the rich sepia brown color of my skin pale to snow white if so I could pass for Casper the friendly ghost. 

I didn’t move yet until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my arm pulling to the aisle. Snapping out of my mini attack I see Shinso is the one leading out. 

“What are you doing!?!” I yelled in whisper form

“Nothing, don’t know what you mean, just helping a fellow classmate.” I didn’t even have to see his face to know he was grinning like a maniac. 

“You’re a demon aren’t cha?”

The indigo colored-hair teen just laughed lightly at me as we made it to the open walkway. I tried to head back but Shinso gave a push that made me go farther out to the opening.

“Just go you’ll be fine.” 

“Ass…” 

Feeling eyes on me I looked away from Shinso to see a lot if not all the eyes from every student and teacher staring straight at me. Whimpering reluctantly I moved as fast as my body would go like a dead man heading to his own execution. 

It wasn’t long before I was standing next to Principal Neza, adorable white bear/ mouse/ dog form. He was giving off the same type of energy Mephisto gives off when he causes entertaining mischievousness to his siblings. I tried to not make actual eye contact with anyone as I gave a short bow directed to everyone. 

“H-h-hello!” I don't know what happened but my voice came out cracked and high-pitched. ‘ _Dear heavens above please kill me’_

“Okumura- san here will be attending a dual study program, As she works in the General Education department she will also work alongside the hero course students of different years as an Emergency Aid Hero.”

 _“Hey wait a second I’m not-”_ Leaning over I whisper my complaint to Neza.

 _“You're brother, Mephisto set this up”_ Just hearing his name I knew he had something to do about this. 

_~Timebro: Oh she’s going to have the_ **_BEST DAY_ ** _~_

~~_‘Murder is bad, Murder is bad, Murder is bad, Murder is bad, Murder is bad, Murder is bad,-’_ ~~

“She will also be assisting Recovery Girl in the nurse’s office too” Neza either does not care or oblivious to my growing discomfort. He gestured to the microphone from his place behind the pedestal on a stool. 

Signing internally I stepped closer to speak into the mic. “H-hello all, I look forward to meeting all of you throughout the year. Not to say you’ll get hurt to see me or maybe it's better if we don’t meet because that means you were being safe. That makes it seems like I don't want to see and I do- I mean oh heavens ummm ugh” I couldn’t take it no more; I took off back to my seat while covering my face up with my hair in absolute embarrassment. 

Shuffling through seats, some of my classmates gave short laughs at my misery, it didn't seem to be in a mocking way. Well hopefully it wasn’t

Getting back to my seat I noticed a change in the indigo hair lad I had gotten closer to. I was preparing for him to tease me about my stage performances but instead I got Shinso staring forward with a look of silent anger. If you didn’t look close enough you wouldn’t be able to tell but his eyes remind me of Amaimon; keeping the emotions locked down but barely able to contain it. Sitting down next to him I keep my eyes forward and hands tucked in between my thighs.

I wonder what got him so worked up. It couldn’t have been anything I said, right? I chose to take a chance to see what change in my ‘hopefully new’ friend’s attitude. I didn’t look away from the stage as the ceremony continued around us.

“Shinso is everything okay?” My nervousness resulted in me pinching the fat of my thighs. 

“...So you’re training to be a hero?” At the same time both of our eyes shifted to the side to look at each other. 

“No...not really my brother set this up, I just want to be...helpful to my brothers and others if or whether when the time comes” Rather than pinching myself, I dug my fingers into my skin.

“Hmm…” Blinking slowly, Shinso releases a deep sign as he looks back at the stage.

  
  
  


“You really suck as public speaking”

My head quickly snapped to his face as a look of disbelief and annoyance grace my face. 

“Bitch you push me up there” I hissed at him. He reminds me too much of my brothers that I actually want to choke him like one.

Shinso was chuckling at the comment while I rolled my eyes at his kidding. 


End file.
